Snack Time
by manmannikuman
Summary: All curse Tyskland for giving the obnoxious Danish in front of him his infamous Wurst... And curse Sweden for being too sensual when eating the sausages. Dub-con, PWP, DenSu, One-shot


"_**Sometimes wrong things must happen before right things occurs"

* * *

**_

Sweden stared at Denmark who was eating his afternoon snack.

Berwald's eyes twitched every now and then with annoyance as he continued to observe the Dane savouring his treat of delicious sausage.

Baked, cheese, German sausage…

The bitten tip was oozing generously with plenty of melted cheese. And Mathias was sucking the said thing so very slowly, sensually...

All curse _**Tyskland**_ for giving the loud-mouth in front of him a taste of the infamous _Wurst_.

"... What's wrong Beary?" Denmark teased the Swede with a nickname that clearly was not appeasing Berwald. The bespectacled man's right eye twitched again in irritation.

"...J'st sh't up 'nd eat yo'r saus'ge..." Sweden retorted.

Mathias just smiled irritatingly. The silent man ignored the grin and continued sipping his afternoon tea. Today's mix was _Rooibos Orientalisk Kanel_ from Frigg's. The tangy, cinnamon-like aroma of Cassia from the fusion enveloped Berwald's mind into its own, tranquil world. He slowly closed his eyes to enjoy more of the fragrance, but failed as the smell of grease invaded his nostrils instead.

He peeked his pair of cyan irises from the eyelids. A piece of hot, half-eaten sausage was situated right in front of his face.

"... Wh't do yo' think are y'u doin '?" Sweden asked. His tone was laced with murder.

"... Asking you to try this delicious, juicy sausage, of course!" The Dane replied as if it was the most obvious question, the infuriating sausage still in front of Berwald's face. A drop of oil from the snack dropped into the cup of tea Sweden was holding. It quickly spreads into a thin layer of grease on the surface of the tea.

"… M've them aw'y…" Sweden uttered, his tone was more commanding this time.

Mathias ignored the stoic man and kept his hands on the same position. The two were involved into a staring contest. Another drop of grease dripped into the cup at some point of the competition.

"I sa'd m've them aw'y…" Sweden gritted, breaking the silence. His face was indifferent, but his emotions had started to boil when the oil had spilled into his tea, spoiling the whole beverage.

"I'm not gonna move this before you try them! These are seriously good!" Denmark imposed and shook the fork with the sausage in a gesture of persuasion. This time, a blob of hot, oozing cheese dropped into the tea.

Sweden sighed. Sometimes Denmark could be such a child, especially at times where he just did not want to be disturbed.

Defeated, the bespectacled man put his cup down. He then slowly picked the warm sausage away from the fork with his bare hands. He stared at it for a bit before taking a bite on the juicy meat of the _Wurst_ and began chewing.

Sweden was surprised. The sausage was **indeed** good. He bit on another nibble. The melted cheese abruptly squirted its way towards the man's face. The thick, warm substance splashed on half of Berwald's face, some trickled down slowly.

Denmark's eyes widened. The older man swallowed hard at the sight of Sve's face that was dirtied by the creamy, whitish substance on his face.

Oh, how he wished it was his '_essence_', instead of the cheese.

Denmark snapped out of his daydream. His eyes widened even more when he saw how sexy Sweden was, wiping the cheese from his face and licked those dirtied fingers. Those wet, velvety muscles of Sweden smothered and savoured every last bit of the cream.

Denmark was able to feel his pants tightening and his member hardening. His body shivered in lust.

Finished cleaning himself, Sweden continued enjoying the piece of treat Denmark gave him. Eager and yearning more of those scrumptious sausages, Berwald pushed the thick, long sausage into his mouth. A low, throaty moan was emitted by the Swede in pure ecstasy when the perfect harmony of the meat and spices from the _wurst _invaded his tongue.

Denmark's manhood hardened even more when he imagined those sausages inside Sweden's mouth were his cock instead.

Berwald chocked a little bit, taking the sausage too deep within his mouth cavern. Denmark was not able to contain himself anymore and jumped on top of the confused nation. The poor sausage flew from the hands of the Swede to somewhere on the other side of the room.

Denmark was hasty. His mouth immediately began to explore the second he was atop the younger man. His lips went everywhere, biting and kissing, leaving fresh, red marks on Sweden's long, pale neck. He then travelled upwards, founding the reddened ears of Berwald. He flicked the shell of Sweden's ear with his tongue. Those muscles explored deeper into the canals of the taller man, giving him a hot, wet, tongue bath.

The bespectacled man did not have enough time to register anything within his mind. He only snapped out of his daze when the dominating man's hand groped onto the organ in-between his thighs. The Swede let out an unmanly squeak. Denmark just chuckled at the cute reaction.

"Do you know how hot you look, _**Sve**_?" Denmark said lustily, his face smiled in a meaningful grin.

Sweden stared at Denmark. Knowing the man on top of him too well, he knew what Denmark was implying.

Another round of afternoon sex...

"G't off me, y'u bast'rd! My back is st'll hurtin' from y'sterday n'ght." Berwald said and pushed the irritating Dane atop him with all his strength; causing the man to fall behind. Sweden quickly stood up. His mind recalled the soreness from last night's hot, rough sex that Denmark always fancies.

And it was unlubed... He added to himself.

"Awh! You're just being too over-sensitive!" Denmark remarked, still squatted on the floor. His face pulled into a big grin "Besides, you seem to enjoy being violated by me last night!"

The Swede blushed, his face reddened to a shade of lingonberry. He ignored Mathias and turned his way to walk out of the kitchen.

Suddenly, Denmark's hands secured its way to grab onto the pants of Berwald. Once so, he quickly pulled the Swede's pants down along with the hanatamago-printed boxers; revealing the still-soft member of Berwald and his long, fine thigh. The assaulted man tries to cover up his private section and at the same time, attempted to chase the Dane- who was now running in circles within the kitchen- his pants back. The swifter man managed to escape the angered Swede and even succeeded to disrobe the rest of Berwald's clothing within the process...

"G'd damn it, _**Danmark**_!" Sweden cursed. His whole body was exposed to the obnoxious Dane before him. His breathing a little laboured from all the chasing he did to the failed attempt of retrieving his pants back.

On the other hand, Mathias was feeding his mind with the image of Berwald's well-built and chiselled body. The way those lean muscles stretched and moved. The way those tight, plump arse writhed...

Denmark could feel his mouth watering, even more than when Berwald was savouring those sausages sinfully.

A light bulb popped out of his mind.

Mathias quickly stripped himself out of his clothes and grabbed a bottle of honey from the cabinet. He sat on the dinner table and spread his thigh; his half-hardened member proudly exposed. He opened the cap of the honey and drizzled plentiful of the syrupy substance on his penis. Satisfied with his work, he stared at the dumbfounded _**Konungariket Sverige**_ on his eyes.

"Suck it and make me hard." The Dane commanded, his finger pointed towards the half-hard member that was generously coated with a layer of sweet, sweet honey.

Sweden only stared at the tempting dessert presented before him, but stopped himself from carrying on when he realized what he was thinking.

"I'm not goin' to do 't on th' k'tchen floor, _**Danmark.**_" Berwald demanded. He was sure he did not want to clean the remnants from the '_activity' _that was obviously will happen next.

"Awh! Beary! I know you want it! And besides, don't worry! I'll be the one cleaning EVERYTHING when we're done!" The Danish man proudly declared, his finger still pointed at his own manhood.

Berwald was not convinced, but he knew that Denmark was a man that actually kept his words. For the second time of the day, he sighed in defeat. The bespectacled Swede bent down in front of the pleased Dane and grabbed the shaft of his manly-pride.

"Don't f'rget your words" The Swede said. The grip on Denmark's manhood tightened. Mathias winced and quickly nodded to mark his words.

Berwald lowered down to position his head in the middle of Mathias's thigh. His sinful, hungry mouth slowly engulfed the red, half-hardened cock of the Dane. That hot, wet cavern swallowing the member ever so slowly. The taste of honey infiltrated Sweden's taste bud.

Denmark moaned, both at the sight and the stimulation down below. The way that Berwald kept his stoic and emotionless face even when he does such an intimate action is such a turn on. The Dane licked his lips.

Berwald half-consciously continued to suck on the head of the Dane's manhood, swirling his tongue and grazing his teeth to add on the sensation.

"Hmm... that's good." Denmark said. The Swede began to move his mouth, sucking Mathias's manhood gently like a lollipop. Sweet and long, just like one.

Mathias liked the slow and tender treatment for some time, before he feels that it was too gentle to his liking. He grabbed a fist of Berwarld's hair and forcefully pushed himself deep into the throat of the spectacled man.

The sudden rough action brought the Swede to a choke. It hurts, but Sweden enjoys being treated rough and it made him suck even harder; swallowing every last bit of the honey and precum that had started to leak from the slit of Denmark's penis.

Still within the ecstasy of Sweden's mouth, Mathias' free hand then slid onto the table to grab something as a pseudo lube until his hands touched something oily and solid.

It was butter.

Mathias smiled meaningfully and he generously coated his fingers with the oily substance.

While Berwald's mouth was busy doing its job, Mathias's buttered hands had travelled down to find the puckered entrance of Berwarld's. Without warning, he slipped a finger inside his lover. A moan with the mixture of pleasure and pain vibrated from deep down within Sweden's throat, adding more pleasure to Denmark.

Seeing the positive reaction from his partner, Mathias soon added the second digit. He scissored his two fingers to stretch the tight muscle and added the third. The three digits thrusted in and out of the tight ring of muscle, hitting deeper within Sweden with each thrust. Until the time comes when those long digits grazed a certain spot deep within Berwald. The Swede arched painfully, releasing the manhood of the Dane from his mouth to replace them with a loud, sexy moan.

"Found it~!" And the Dane once again pinned the bespectacled man down below him.

"Should we start the show then?" The Danish man stared deep into the turquoise eyes of Berwald. Denmark kissed Sweden into a wet, sloppy kiss in order to distract the pain that will come soon. The Dane had positioned the crown of his own penis to the prepared entrance of the Swede

And in one thrust, he was buried deep within Sweden.

Berwald moaned loudly within Denmark's mouth. His nails gripped to the flesh of Mathias's back, marring them with nails. The ecstasy of both the pain on his back and the stimulation between his thighs drove Mathias high and began to thrust in and out of the still-tight hole. Mathias tried to muffle his own moans and bit down Berwald's collar, drawing blood. The Dane sucked and swallowed the crimson liquid like it was the finest wine, before licking the wound in attempt to sooth the pain. His jaws moved and bit another spot, producing another mark.

Berwald's world was spinning as his sweet spot was always hit at every thrust. The sensation of having himself filled by the Dane alone had made him crazy. His blunt nail scratched wildly to the Dane's back.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open, Berwald and Mathias stoned when they saw who entered...

Sealand...

The said boy only blinked innocently. He stared at the two naked men in the middle of their fun time. Denmark and Sweden's face quickly snapped towards the intruder and immediately went pale. The three momentarily established an eye-contact.

The blonde boy quickly slammed the door close. Sounds of running footsteps were heard, but soon disappeared. Denmark twisted his face back towards the Swede he was currently entering.

"Now, shall we continue?" The older blonde whispered; ignoring Berwald's complaints about Sealand that had tainted his eyes and continued his thrusts.

Sweden just mumbled on his own but still enjoyed the sex anyways...

* * *

"C... C'MMING!" The Swede said before screaming at the top of his lungs, spilling his seeds all over the two lover's stomach, squirting thick strings of cum. That was the second time he cummed for the day. His energy was drained by then; he slumped and let Mathias to finish up.

Denmark followed quite after; the walls of Sweden's hot rectum squeezed his member oh-so-tightly. He did his last thrust and came deep within Berwald. A low grunt was produced deep within his throat.

The two stayed at their position for a couple of seconds to regain their breaths. Just as the representation of _**Danmark **_regained a little strength, he pulled himself out of the Swede, earning a sweet mewl from the man below him. Mathias threw himself to lie beside Sweden. He slid his arms onto Berwald held the man close to him.

"_**Jeg elsker dig, Sverige**_" Mathias whispered and kissed Sweden's sweaty forehead.

Berwarld was too tired to do anything. And soon, the sweet bliss of sleep took over him.

Denmark smiled and let himself to be taken over by fell asleep too. Not caring that the two were lying on top of the kitchen floor. He hoped to find a way out to escape the cleaning duty he had promised in the midst of his dreams.

Well, at least the sex was fun...

* * *

_**Atogaki:**_ *cries blood*sorry for the explicit content and unusual jargons... And sorry for ruining your eyes! *dies*

I'm very sorry but, I really had fun writing this, AERGH! Now I can see how much of a pervert I am! (OAO);; It's a very good distraction when you write a slightly angst fanfic like '_mig elske_'. So i just cannot turn my mind away from this! (3);; (WRITING FOREPLAYS ARE FUN!) *shot*

Thank you PurePinkEttiquette-san for the correction of the Danish (and for telling me to be more aware of my grammar XD;; I appreciate it! I did my best to edit this)

Uhrm, Reviews? Or not... *sulks and shrinks to the size of a bean*


End file.
